Addams Family 19 Deleted Scene
by Samtastic 3.0
Summary: After the crazy events of Margaux's big finale, things have finally settled down. Now, all Margaux has to do is fix the one thing that seems impossible for her to fix: her relationship with her daughter.


**So, I thought the new Addams Family was enjoyable enough, but here's a scene I felt was missing.**

* * *

Margaux Needler sighed as she hung up the phone, a migraine coming on. She had just called in every favor she was owed, but at least it was taken care of.

"Now just one other thing," She muttered, walking into the living room, where her daughter, still decked out in her new Gothic attire, was laying on the couch messing with her phone. It appeared she hadn't even noticed her mother enter.

Margaux opened her mouth, only for Parker to casually speak up, "So, no jail time?"

Taken aback (something that was still foreign to her), Margaux hastily nodded, "I…I have to attend a sex-offender rehab for 6 months, and am not allowed near any modern tech for up to 2 years. Speaking of which, let me give you my new number." She pulled out a standard, early-2000's FLIP PHONE, only capable of making phone calls and sending texts (though obviously the latter would be rather tricky due to no actual keyboard).

Sighing dramatically, Parker pulled up her contacts and muttered, "Give it to me."

Margaux quickly read off her new number, which Parker put into the dial pad, quickly calling her mother so they both had each other. It was quiet for a moment, before Parker asked, "Anything else?"

"Um…" Margaux was nervous, as she had really been chatting with Fester these past couple weeks, and having everyone in town sorta hate her, well… Margaux took a deep breath and blurted out, "I'm sorry!"

THAT got Parker's attention, as she looked up from her phone with a raised eyebrow; the apology was rushed, but it sounded almost sincere.

Seeing that she had her daughter's attention, Margaux sighed, "Look, Parker, I'll spare you my "tragic backstory" because you already know my parents were horrible."

Parker nodded, having heard the stories, "I…I remember I heard you on the phone right after Dad left, talking with them. You…you sounded really angry when you told them you could take care of us by yourself, and you'd never let them anywhere near me. It was actually one of the…only times I remember you actually sounding concerned for me." At that, her slightly bitter frown returned.

Margaux sighed, "I know, Sweetie. I just…after your father left, I didn't know what to do with myself. I really loved him, but I can admit we moved too fast, getting engaged less than a year after we started dating. I was just so eager to have someone really love me that…I rushed it. And then, I guess…I guess I thought I wasn't perfect enough for him or anyone. Thus, after he left, I sorta went into overdrive-"

"And you wanted me to do the same," Parker replied dully, "So that when I enter into a relationship, my future spouse will see that I'm "perfect" and therefore never have a reason to leave me." Margaux nodded, and Parker sighed, "I guess I can understand that. Was that…was that why you fought for me rather than let Dad take me?"

Margaux sighed, "Yes. I guess I just needed a win, and even though your father probably would have been a better parent, I just didn't want to lose everything I had from that marriage. Though, I might as well have." She looked down sadly, a tear rolling down her cheek. "Parker, I am SO sorry I was a bad mother all these years. I know it's a lot to ask, but-"

She was cut off, as Parker threw her arms around her mother, sighing in relief, "Thank you, Mom. I just wanted to know you actually cared for me. I felt like I was just one of those "project kids" that parents mold into their own image so they can impress everyone." She pulled away, smiling her first genuine smile in a long time, "And if you promise to try harder, of course I can start to forgive you."

Margaux felt great relief course through her body as she nodded, though she frowned, "Uh, Sweetie, thanks to Fester, I'm actually able to see that being yourself and being DIFFERENT is a good thing, but, um…could you throw me a bone?" She looked at her daughter hopefully, and Parker sighed, but nodded.

* * *

15 minutes later, Parker exited the bathroom in a bathrobe, her white towel stained black from the hair dye she had washed out. Of course, her head was still partially shaved, so she'd have to wait for it to grow back, but for now she could comb it over and wear hats.

Entering her room, Parker smiled at her mother's surprise for her: most of her clothes had been thrown out or donated, and replaced with edgier clothes in a more trendy style. Not all of them were Gothic, but they were 10 times better than what she was wearing before. However, she frowned as she saw her Pom Uniform next to her pajamas.

Before she could think any further on the hated garment of clothing, she heard her mom call up, "Sweetie, bring your uniform down after you get your pjs on, please."

Raising an eyebrow, Parker did just that, changing into her nightclothes before grabbing the outfit and heading downstairs. When she got there, she was surprised to see her mother had lit their previously unused fireplace. Before the teen could say anything, her mother shot her a solemn look, before pointing at the uniform in her hands, then gesturing to the fireplace.

Parker's eyes went wide as she silently asked the hopeful question, and her mother nodded. Parker grinned as she eagerly ran over and threw the uniform representing her most hated pastime into the fire.

Finally, she was free of Pom practice, free of having to spend time with Bethany, free of the other Pom kids giving her wedgies before practice and making her keep them in during performances, free of having to spread that hated message of conformity. Now she could spend more time with Layla and Kayla, hang at the mall, go to the movies, hang with Wednesday.

As if she could read her mind, Margaux spoke up, "Sweetie, Fester was talking to Morticia about you having a sleepover at Wednesday's this Friday."

"Ok, sounds cool," Parker replied, not surprised that Fester had to deliver the message. While things were getting better all around, she understood that her mother was likely NOT Mrs. Addams' favorite person at the moment. However, a thought occurred to her, "Wait, why do I need to have one this Friday?"

"Well," Margaux bit her lip, before sighing, "Sweetie, you're growing up, so I'm guessing you're noticing these…feelings down near your womanhood?" Parker instantly turned beat red at that, but her mother continued, "Well, when you get older, you realize how good these feelings are with another person, and seeing as I haven't done THAT since your father left, Fester and I-"

"K, got it, nite!" Parker said, trying not to vomit as she finally realized why her mother wanted her out of the house. She quickly reached up, pecked her mother on the cheek, and hurried up to her room, gagging up a storm as she tried not to picture what her mother had just described.

* * *

That Friday night, as Parker, Layla and Kayla (the latter two wearing matching pajamas, purple and green, respectively) sat on the floor in Wednesday's bedroom, Parker was telling them what had gone down between her and her mother.

"Whoa!" The twins were wide-eyed as Layla asked, "She actually let you burn your Pom uniform?"

"AND said you can keep the Goth-punk look?" Kayla asked, equally surprised.

Parker nodded, and the twins looked at each other in total shock; that sure as heck didn't sound like the Ms. Needler they knew.

"Sounds like my Uncle Fester has been a most decent influence on her," Wednesday said, entering the room carrying some snacks. She didn't notice how Parker almost tossed her cookies at the statement.

Setting the tray of juice and brownies down, Wednesday headed over to her tv, grinning, "So, I thought we'd watch one of my favorite family movies tonight, if that's ok?" Getting a nod from the trio, Wednesday put in her copy of 2010's Piranha 3D, before heading over and sitting next to her friends, who were already helping themselves.

As they ate, Wednesday spoke up, "Anyone up for putting spiders in Bethany's gym clothes on Monday?"

"Me!" Parker eagerly shot her hand up. For the first time in a while, things were REALLY looking up for her and her friends.

* * *

**Just a little bonus scene trying to explain how Margaux avoided prison time and got started reconciling with her daughter. Added the sleepover for a little extra between Parker and her friends. **


End file.
